


Keep Trying

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Keep Trying

Title: Keep Trying  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's Challenge #265: Free drabble ([](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/) gave me the word Impossible.)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: the possibility of Mpreg is implied  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Keep Trying

~

“I’ve a new formula,” Severus announced, walking into the bedroom. He handed Harry a vial. “Drink that.”

Harry eyed the potion doubtfully. “Severus, it’s impossible. Men can’t have babies.”

Severus smirked. “Magic makes many things possible.”

“Yeah, but really, men having babies?” Harry raised his eyebrow.

Severus slipped into bed beside him. “Two years ago I wouldn’t have predicted we would be together, much less trying to make a family.”

Harry smiled. “Good point.” Uncorking the vial, he swallowed it, grimacing at the taste. “Right, now what?”

“Now,” Severus purred, “we keep trying.”

Harry grinned. He was all for that.

~


End file.
